danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
יפה אליאך
250px|thumb|ימין 250px|thumb|ימין|אחד מספריה יפה אליאך (Yaffa Eliach) נולדה ב- Sonensohn וילנה, ב- 31 במאי 1937 הוא בעל שם עולמי, היסטוריון, סופר השואה המלומד. תולדות החיים יפה אליאך נולדה וחיה בעיר Eisysky, ליד וילנה ,פולין, כיום בליטא ) היתה בת ארבע, כאשר העיירה נכבשה על ידי הגרמנים ביוני 1941. היא שרדה את השואה בגטו Radun ו במקומות מסתור ביערות בורות Eishyshok בסביבה. היא שוחררה ביולי 1944, ועלה פלסטין בשנת 1946. בארץ ישראל התחנכה בכפר בתיה. שם הכירה את בעלה לעתיד דר' דוד אליאך. בשנת 1954 היגרה לארצות הברית. היא קיבלה תואר ראשון (67), תואר שני (69), ושלישי (73) מ - City University of New York בהיסטוריה האינטלקטואלית הרוסית, לומדים תחת שאול ליברמן ו סאלו בארון . ניצול השואה, היא הקדישה את חייה כדי ללימודי השואה. היא הייתה חברה של ג 'ימי קרטר של נשיא הנציבות האירופית, על השואה 1978-79 ומלווה המשימה לבדיקת העובדות שלו למזרח אירופה בשנת 1979. היא נוסדה ושימש מנהל המרכז ללימודי השואה בברוקלין, ניו יורק. היא תרמה אנציקלופדיה יודאיקה , נשים ללימודי האנציקלופדיה, ועל האנציקלופדיה של החסידות. היא כבר מרצה לעיתים קרובות בכנסים רבים ומקומות חינוך הופיע מספר פעמים בטלוויזיה סרטים דוקומנטריים וראיונות. ב 'אובזרבר' (לונדון) Eliach הצהיר, "אני מרגיש הדור שלי ... הוא החוליה האחרונה עם השואה." בג 'רוזלם פוסט Eliach הצהיר, "לא מלמדים על יהודים מתים; להביא את היהודים בחזרה אל החיים." היא הקדישה את חלק הארי של חייה לחינוך על השואה, והיא כבר מיומנת במיוחד בחינוך הילדים והמורים על השואה. החוויה האישית של Eliach כניצול של השואה מלווה את הידע ממקור ראשון שלה המאבק לשרוד את תוצאות האסון הגדול הזה. במהלך תקופה בת יומיים בשנת 1941 יותר מ -5,000 יהודי השטעטל שלה Eisyshok נטבחו על ידי הצבא הגרמני. רק 720 יהודים שרדו, עם המשפחה של Eliach להיות ביניהם. היא מספרת ניסיון מחריד אותה פעם היה העולם: 900 שנה כרוניקה של העיירה של Eisyshok (1998). היא מספרת את חיי Vivid, דתיים צבעוניים של השטעטל שלה, שתושביו היו כל כך טוב, מטופלים על ידי הצבא הגרמני במלחמת העולם הראשונה, כי הם לא ראו כל סיבה לחשוש הגרמנים בשנת 1941. עבודה זה לא בלי מחלוקת, עבור קבוצות פולין מתחו ביקורת רבה הטיפול של Eliach של הפולנים בזיכרונות האלה. לזכרו של הכפר שלה, לעומת זאת, נוצר Eliach מגדל החיים, תערוכה קבועה על השואה בארה"ב המוזיאון בוושינגטון Eliach הקדישה את עצמה כדי לשמור על זיכרון השואה. דרך הספרות שלה התיעוד ההיסטורי שלה היא ביקשה לספק נקודת המבט היהודית על השואה בפרספקטיבה-במיוחד מנקודת המבט של הניצול. היא שמרה גם הזיכרונות שלה (באמצעות הרצאה) על וידאו audiocassettes. בשנת החיים של השואה בארה"ב מוזיאון Eliach מדבר על יצירתה של מגדל של החיים ואת המוטיבציה שלה לפיתוח שלה. ב על סף בין האישי והקולקטיבי זיכרון Eliach דן את חוסר היכולת של יהודים לשמור תיעוד אישי של סבלם בשואה, ולכן, היא מסכמת, יש צורך להסתמך על הזיכרון האישי של אחד לשלב אותו לתוך הזיכרון הקולקטיבי על מנת למנוע חזרה על ההיסטוריה. היא מספרת את חוויותיה בתקופת השואה על הקלטה אודיו תעלומת טוב ורע, מדגישה את הצורך בחינוך הילדים על מניעת זוועות כאלה בעתיד. סרט תיעודי שכותרתו היה פעם טאון מבוססת על כרוניקה של אותה Eisyshok והוא מסופר על ידי אד אסנר, צאצא של משפחות Eisyshok. היא חלוצה בתחום לימודי הנשים של ישראל, וגם מדינות הלן אפשטיין מחקר המכון הבינלאומי על נשים יהודיות, "היה פעם עולם הוא לא אנציקלופדי רק בהיקפו, אלא mainstreams החיים של נשים rebbetzins, שנסע רוכלים, תופרות, בית המרחץ לויה, הילד כלות, אמהות, inlaw-בדרך שלא היתה אפשרית לפני הופעתה של היהדות. " המאמץ הבלתי פוסק של Eliach לספר את חייה ואת חייהם של אחרים סיפקה חומר רב בשימוש קורסים על השואה. רצונה לשמר את הזיכרון הפך אותה לאחת התורמים ובראשונה השואה בתיעוד. פרסים *Woodrow Wilson dissertation fellowship, 1971–72; *Myrtle Wreath award for humanitarian activities (with Joseph Papp), 1979; *Christopher award, 1982, for Hasidic Tales of the Holocaust; *Guggenheim fellowship and Louis E. Yavner award, both in 1987; *Women's Branch of the Orthodox Jewish Congregation of America's "Distinguished Woman of Achievement," 1989; *AMIT Women's Rambam award, 1990; *award of accomplishment, 1994, and National Holocaust Education award, 1995, Union of Orthodox Jewish Congregations; *CBSTV "Woman of the Year," 1995; *Brooklyn College Alumna of the Year award, 1998; *Eternal Flame award, 1999; *Honorary doctorates: Yeshiva University, New York; Spertus College, Chicago; Keene State College, 2003http://www.keene.edu/catalog/guide/awards.pdf State College, 2003 סיפורי חסידים על השואה thumb|ימין|335 px פרופ Eliach הוא מחברם של סיפורי חסידים של השואה (הוצאת אוניברסיטת אוקספורד). נגזר ראיונות היסטוריות אוראלי, אלו שמונים ותשעה סיפורים חסידיים מקוריים על השואה לספק העד חסרת תקדים, בניב מסורתי, אל החוויה הפנימית של הקורבנות של סבל "בלתי נסבלת". היקף זה מהווה את האוסף הראשון של סיפורים חסידיים מקוריים להתפרסם מאה. לדברי חיים פוטוק , סיפורי חסידים הוא "העבודה החשובה של המלגה חלון ברור פתאומית על העולם עד כה חתומים של חסידי התגובה על השואה. הסיפורים האמיתיים שלה ואת סיפורי הנס דמיוניים הם לעתים קרובות תובנה נוקבת עמוקה לתוך נשמות מי סבל נורא מידי הנאצים שהצליחו איכשהו להשתמש מאוד סבל כמו חומר גלם עבור חיים מחודשת שלהם. " וגם, כמו רוברט ליפטון כתב "יפה Eliach מספק לנו סיפורים נפלאים ונוראים - אנחנו. אמיתית ללמוד כיצד אנשים, כאשר סבל גוסס, ששרד יכול לקרוא הלאה שלהם עם האנושות starkness ובהירות. המיתוסים היא מעסיקה מתנות למדני לה רק כדי לחבר את מספרי הסיפורים, אשר מעידים, לקורא מי המומים מועשר. " היה פעם עולם 250px|thumb|"מגדל החיים" במוזיאון לזכר השואה בעיר וושינגטון|ימין ראו ערך מורחב:המוזיאון לזכר השואה בעיר וושינגטון "בחלל, דאיה בן שלוש קומות כי הוא מגדל של החיים על ארצות הברית מוזיאון השואה בוושינגטון, שש מאות תצלומים שנאספו על ידי ההיסטוריון יפה Eliach לתת פנים אל אנשים נרצחו. שם היה פעם עולם, Eliach מבריקה וגם מרגש רשומות ההיסטוריה של העם הזה. תשע עשרה שנים של מלגה, אוזנו של המשורר, וקולו של המספר הניבו את מה שהוא אולי העשיר, המלא, דיוקן מפורט ביותר של החיים היהודית במזרח אירופה, כי אנחנו לא יצטרך, ספר שכולל גם לטאטא את ההיסטוריה להציג אינטימיים של חיי היום יום של דורות של יהודים בעיירה קטנה, על ייחודו כל שלהם האוניברסליות. השורשים שלו Eliach של ב Eishyshok, כצאצא של אחת מחמש משפחות המייסדים ואת עצמה אחד בן עשרים ותשע בלבד הניצולים, לתת עבודתה עומק תשוקה ללא תחרות. שני מיליון מבקרים בשנה להיכנס לארצות הברית מוזיאון השואה, שבו 1,600 תצלומים מן השטעטל של Eishyshok מהווים את מה שרבים מחשיבים את התערוכה המרגשים ביותר במוזיאון - מגדל של החיים. בחלל הזה, דאיה בן שלוש קומות אנו רואים את האנשים של Eishyshok בחתונות שלהם בר מצווה, מועדונים חברתיים שלהם ומפגשים ספרותיים, ספורט החורף שלהם במחנות הקיץ. עכשיו פרופ 'יפה Eliach, אשר רודף אוסף התצלומים נתן פרצופים של אנשים שנרצחו, כתב את ההיסטוריה של העם הזה. הסאגה תשע המאה של Eliach החיים היהודית במזרח אירופה הוא עשיר ומלא יותר מאשר כל שנכתב אי פעם. המחקר שלה לקחה אותה עליות גג המשפחה על פני שש יבשות כדי בגנזך המדינה המלומד לא ראה מאז תחילת המלחמה הקרה. התעמת עם היעלמות כמעט מוחלטת של העולם של השטעטל, היה Eliach נלאה בחיפוש אחר האמת, של אנשים, מקום, תרבות. חלק מה שמצאה היה מוכר כמו מרק העוף על השולחן יהודית, או תמונה מתוך ציור של שאגאל; ממצאים אחרים היו צפויות יותר. המחקר שלה על חיי המשפחה, למשל, מראה כי "בעולם של אבותינו" היה בעצם עולם שבו כל ענייני היומיום נוהלו על ידי אמהות. הבנה עמוקה של ההיסטוריה שלה מימי הביניים תאיר התיאור שלה של ליטא המוקדמות, המדינה הפגאני האחרון באירופה ו היחיד שבו יהודים חיו בתנאים שווים עם שאר האוכלוסייה. גישה מכתבים משפחה, מזכרות וראיונות עם ניצולים השטעטל נתן תובנה מפתיעה אותה לאחת השאלות המטרידות ביותר של ההיסטוריה: מדוע היו היהודים כל כך עיוורים לאיום הנאצי? ב Eishyshok, למדה, כמו מאות הקהילות במזרח אירופה, הכובש הגרמני במלחמת העולם הראשונה היה מתורבת, כך שאיש לא יכול היה להאמין בניהם יהיה אחרת. אולם היום יוני בשנת 1941, כאשר הכוחות הנאצים שאג לתוך Eishyshok סימנה את תחילת הסוף עבור בעיירות -3,500 יהודים. בספר זה, כמו מגדל אותה, Eliach ביקש להדגיש החיים על המוות. תשע עשרה שנים של מלגה, אוזנו של המשורר, וקולו של המספר הניבו ספר המכיל גם לטאטא את ההיסטוריה ואת דיוקן אינטימי של חיי היום יום של דורות של יהודים בעיירה קטנה, על ייחודו כל שלהם האוניברסליות . אבל זה השורשים של עצמו Eliach ב Eishyshok, כצאצא של אחת מחמש המשפחות המייסדות ואחד בן עשרים ותשע בלבד הניצולים, אשר נותנים לה לעבוד עומקו תשוקה. " מגדל של החיים . תוכנית "שטעטל" בראשון לציון מנחם דולינסקי מדווח בעיתון בשבע ב022 למאי 2003 [ http://www.inn.co.il/Besheva/Article.aspx/1567 השטעטעל עשה עלייה] - פרויקט חדש שמשחזר את החיים בעיירה היהודית מוקם בימים אלה בחולות ראשון לציון. המטרה: שימת דגש על זכירת החיים היהודיים באירופה שלפני השואה, כדי שייזכרו גם החיים שלפני המוות פרופסור אליאך מסבירה: "אם הכול ילך לפי התכנית תקום בחולות ראשון לציון עיירה יהודית ליטאית שתנסה לשקף את ימי הזוהר של העיירה בה נולדתי, איישישוק. העיירה שנקים תהיה עיירה חיה ונושמת; יהיו בה בתי כנסת ובתי מדרש, בתי מגורים, חנויות ובית מלון. אבל לא רק מבנים אלא גם אנשים חיים, שיעסקו בכל המלאכות בהן עסקו יהודי העיירה: רוקח וצלם, נפח ונגר, רב וחזן, עגלון וסופר". העיירה הייתה צורת ההתיישבות העיקרית של יהודי מזרח אירופה עד לתקופת השואה. צורת ההתיישבות הזו התפתחה החל מן המאה השש-עשרה, ורבות מן העיירות נוסדו במאות החמש-עשרה והשש-עשרה ביוזמת האצולה הפולנית, שהייתה בעלת השטחים ואמצעי הייצור. הם הציעו ליהודים להקים עיירות ולספק שירותים לאוכלוסייה הכפרית. הוענקו להם גם זכויות, כגון ביטחון אישי. חלק מהיהודים שימשו כחוכרים של אחוזות האצילים הפולנים או חכרו את עסקי המסחר בתחום היי"ש (יין שרף), המלח והעצים. היהודים שמחו לעבור לעיירות, שם הוצעו להם תנאי קיום נוחים יותר מאשר בעיר הפולנית של אותה תקופה. המעבר לעיירה גם פטר אותם מהצורך להתחרות בסוחרים הפולניים בני העיר, וכך יצאו שני הצדדים נשכרים. רוב תושבי העיירה היו יהודים ועסקו במסחר או שהיו בעלי מלאכה. לעיירות לא היה גודל קבוע, אחדות היו גדולות ואחרות קטנות, אבל היה להן מאפיין משותף: כולן שימשו מרכז שסיפק סחורות ושירותים לכפרי הסביבה וחולייה מקשרת בין הכפרים והעיר. במרכז העיירה עמד השוק, רחובה המרכזי של העיירה, שהיה המקום שבו התרחש המפגש בין כפריי הסביבה הגויים לבין יהודי העיירה. המרחק הגדול מן העיר וקשיי התחבורה לא אפשרו לכפריים לנסוע אל העיר הגדולה. את צרכיהם סיפקה העיירה, אליה נהגו לנסוע פעם או פעמיים בשבוע. שם גם מכרו הכפריים את תוצרתם. שמירת המסורת היהודית בקרב האסירים היהודים במחנות-הריכוז באתר יש ושם הופיע מאמרה בנושא הנ"ל. במבוא למאמר נאמר:"היהדות מתייחסת לזמן ולהיסטוריה יותר מאשר לחלל ולטבע", כתב פאול טיליך. ואכן, המסורת היהודית, מעצם טבעה, ערה לזמן. הזמן מורכב משתי יחידות ראשיות: קודש וחול. שני ממדים יסודיים אלה של הזמן שולטים בהלכה ובחיים היהודיים. ביטוייו הגלויים ביותר מצויים בלוח הירחי-שמשי, בחלוקת ימי השנה לימי קודש ולימי חול, לחגים ולימים רגילים. רוב התפילות – הן בימי מועד והן בימי חול – חייבות להיערך בזמנים קבועים שאינם ניתנים לשינוי לפי שרירות לבו של היחיד, שומר המצוות. גם רבות מן המצוות ניתן לקיים רק בזמנים מיוחדים, כמו, למשל, התפילות היומיומיות, הנחת תפילין וקריאת שמע. השבת וימי החג מתחילים ומסתיימים במועד קבוע. החגים נקבעים על-פי השעון וזמני השמש והירח. מחזור ימי השבוע, מחזור הירח (מולד הירח חל בראשית החודש וירח מלא מועדו ב 15- בחודש), עונות השנה ומועדי החגים עומדים במרכז חייו של כל יהודי מאמין. אדם שצמח בתוך מסורת זו, שבה הזמן הלאומי-היהודי המקודש ממלא תפקיד עיקרי, הוא בעל מודעות רבה לזמן. הלוחות העבריים המרובים שחוברו בכתב-יד במחנות ובמקומות המחבוא, מוכיחים את קיומה של תודעת-זמן מתמדת זו. המקור:לקריאת המאמר כולו הקש כאן דברי הערכה לאחר פטירת הארץ 18 נובמבר 2016 מרכז מקורות Bibliography * Eishet ha-Dayag The Fisherman's Wife. 1965. * The Last Jew: A Play in Four Acts"", with Uri Assaf (Tel-Aviv, 1975). 1977. * ''Liberators: Eyewitness Accounts of the Liberation of Concentration Camps 1981 * Hasidic Tales of the Holocaust 1988 * We Were Children Just Like You 1990 * There once was a world: A 900-Year Chronicle of the Shtetl of Eishyshok 1998 חלק מהערך מקורו ב:מתוך ויקיפדיה , האנציקלופדיה החופשית הערות שולים קטגוריה:השואה